Forbidden Secrets
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is a Harry Potter Tale like no other, the story of Harry Potter escape from one life to an another. Mpreg in this fanfic and many ntains slash DracoHarry story -updated part three up
1. Prelude

Forbidden Secrets  
Rating: ?  
Couplings: If I told you, it will ruin the story, you'll see.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will unless the author becomes really generous and gives fan-writers ownership.  
Notes: Don't judge this fanfic too harshly, this is my first ever yaoi Harry Potter fanfic, also my first mpreg fanfic as well. I really tried to make it good and if it's not. I'm truly sorry, I'm not really the greatest fan of the Harry Potter books, their too short for me but I am a great fan of Harry Potter fanfics and the fanfics I read have inspired me to write a fanfic of my own. I truly wish I'll live up to the expectations of my readers and I hope everyone enjoys this fic.  
Description: Come read a Harry Potter tale, like no other. A tale that tells the story of young teenager that escaped one life to live another, hiding his past and abandoning one destiny to live a renewed life where one could try to forget the past and embrace a new future.  
  
Prelude: A Sadden Rhapsody  
  
A sad melody filled the air and emerald eyes filled with tears, as graceful fingers flew across the keys. The melody suddenly stopped as hands that were once playing on the piano keys touched a slight lump on the stomach. "My baby," a soft warm deep voice murmured as fingers traced the lump on the stomach. A slender figure slowly lifted itself from a piano chair and walked over to medium-sized window in the shape of a full moon and stared sadly at the dark luminous sky. A bright crescent moon greeted the gloomy figure and the white light shone on the figure, making it's features more apparent. A young teenager with bright emerald eyes and long strands of dark-brown locks of hair woven into a braid that almost reached the figure's backside, a bandanna was wrapped around the teenager's forehead, covering a once famous scar and pushing messy bangs away from a beautiful face, dark green pajamas covered the figure from top to bottom and warm comfortable green slippers were on the figure's feet. To any regular person, the teenager was a just an ordinary boy that loved the night sky, but if someone with magical powers saw this figure, they might recognize this beautiful teenager as the _"Boy Who Lived." _The beautiful fey-like figure described before you, is Harry Potter, the teenager that defeated Voldemort and vanished from the magical world.  
Emerald eyes closed as Harry lost himself to his memories and his visions.  
Flashback: Darkness surrounded Harry, suffocating him as cold laughter filled the air. "So once again we meet Harry Potter, and now it's finally the time for your death." A cold voice echoed in the darkness. A devious smirk appeared on the innocent face as the emerald eyes darknen, "I won't be dying so soon Voldemort, it's time to bury you so I can get on with my life. Today I shall end your reign by bringing you death." Harry announced coldly as a bright aura covered his body, while a dark figure appeared in front of him. "Impossible, how can you have this power? Your wand was destroyed." A cold voice shrieked as an incredible power overwhelmed the horrible creature as it's once fearful figure was destroyed, nothing left but a pile of dark dust. A young teenager smiled coldly as emerald eyes became blank, "Farewell Tom Riddle, may we never meet again." Harry's voice murmured softly as if he felt pity for the evil creature.   
Suddenly the darkness disappeared and Harry's once bright emerald eyes became bright once again as his power faded from his tired body. "Harry!" voices cried as they ran to greet the overwhelmed hero of wizards. Emerald eyes lifted up and stared at the familiar faces coldly, "No more! No more!" Harry cried out as bright magic covered his body and he disappeared. Unknown to Harry, his life would be filled with pain even if he successfully escaped one life to gain an another. Voices echoed in his mind as strong magic covered Harry's body, the kind loving voices of his parents "We love you Harry and we wanted to tell you the truth before it's too late. On your 18th birthday, you will be gifted or cursed with a child. A child that's been created from you and another meant for you. It's a child that's meant to die but it's fate is up to you Harry. You not just a wizard Harry, your something more......................" The voice faded off as though it was interrupted as it played in Harry's mind as he vanished before the eyes of the ones, he once known as friends.  
  
-End of Flashback  
  
Harry stared sadly at the moon as he opened his moist emerald eyes, his emerald eyes became blank as he stared at full moon in a trance. A great pain overwhelmed Harry as he fell to his knees, his hands still touched the lump on his stomach gently as if protecting it unconsciously. Harry screamed as pain ripped through him and he surrendered to the comforting darkness.  
  
-End of Prelude  
  
Tash: Well that's the end of my prologue, did everyone like it? If you do, the thanks goes to my new muse.  
Chibi-Harry: *blush*  
Tash: My kawaii muse of mine helped me write this, I just hope you everyone likes it and reviews. I just love reviews, emails are even better.  
Chibi-Harry: *puppy eyes* What's going to happen?  
Tash: Hey stop that! I can't tell that would ruin the surprise.  
Chibi-Harry: *sigh* You don't know what's going to happen.  
Tash: *sweatdrop* Well not yet, but I'll get some ideas, just stay tuned for the new chapter that should be here by this Saturday, if not than the next day.  
Chibi-Harry: Please review so the chapter will be put out faster *pout* and I can know what happens. I don't want to be sad forever.   
Note: Stay tuned for the next chapter, keep checking up on this fic, because I just might have a preview waiting for all readers of this fic.  
  
  
  



	2. Part One

Author's note: Well it's time to update this fic, get ready for a graphic lemon and get the tissues ready for this chapter is filled with angst. Also no flames, this is my first lemon I ever written and as I stated in the last chapter, I'm basing my story on what I read in other fanfics, not on the books since I'm not knowledgeable about Harry Potter in the first place, I'm just addicted the Draco\Harry fanfics.  
  
Part One: Painful Past  
  
_Harry stared sadly at the moon as he opened his moist emerald eyes, his emerald eyes became blank as he stared at full moon in a trance. A great pain overwhelmed Harry as he fell to his knees, his hands still touching the lump on his stomach gently as if protecting it unconsciously. Harry screamed as pain ripped through him and he surrendered to the comforting darkness.  
_  
Flashback: A young 15 year old boy gasped as he read the following letter   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
This is a gift from your parents, it's a pendent that been around in your family for generations. Your probably wondering why you never received this pendent earlier, I wanted to give it to you but I made a promise to your parents that I would keep it safe for them until you were old enough to accept the truth. Years ago, I thought your parents would be ones giving you this and explaining to you about your birthright but it's seemed that wasn't so. This pendent should explain everything, answer questions you may have about yourself and your family. But be warned Harry, once you open this pendent, there is no going back, your life will be changed forever and you find those you thought you could trust, will betray you. I'm sorry that this letter had to be so sad but if I didn't warn you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm sorry I can't be with you when you find out the truth, I truly wanted to be but I have to do something important for your future Harry, and you know you mean more to me than anything esle especially my life. I love you Harry, remember that always.  
  
-Sirius  
  
Harry gently took the letter off the package and put it in a special box, where he kept all letter he received from his loved ones. Harry's emerald eyes closed as he held the package carefully and reasoned out the options he had. He could try to forget about the package but than he would miss out on finding out more things about his parents. Harry opened his eyes and carefully ripped open the package and peeled off the cloth covering the pendent within the package. As soon as the pendent touched Harry's hands, Two different figures appeared before him. Harry gasped in surprise, as he recognized the figures to be his parents from glimpsing at them awhile back in an enchanted mirror. Lily and James Potter smiled sadly and began to speak "Harry, our sweet boy, if you are hearing this message than it means we are no longer among the living and couldn't find a way to reverse your fate. You see Harry, you are not just an another wizard since the powers within you have the capability to destroy the world. We love you Harry and we wanted to tell you the truth before it's too late. On your 18th birthday, you will be gifted or cursed with a child. A child that's been created from you and another meant for you. It's a child that's meant to die but it's true fate is up to you Harry. You not just a wizard Harry, your something more......................" The familiar loving voices cut off as they look around as though someone is after them and their image slowly vanishes as Harry cries out as the golden-silver pendent within his hands suddenly breaks apart, leaving sparkling shards that quickly vanish as well. "Wait, Mom, dad, I don't understand, how can I have a baby? I'm just regular boy, aren't I?" Harry murmurs as he falls to his knees, his emerald eyes filled with tears as his glasses fell to the ground. _If I'm not a wizard,_ _what I am I? _Harry ponders as more tears are shed.   
  
-Two months later, when Harry returns to Hogwarts  
  
A young 15 year old teenager with bright emerald eyes that were once covered by glasses and messy dark brown hair frowned as he walked down a long corridor to get to the headmaster's office. The young teen seemed troubled as he neared Dumblemore's door, he hesitated for a moment before murmuring the password and walking in. The young teen known as Harry Potter watched his headmaster warily as the old man smiled at him gently and offered Harry some candy. Harry refused the candy, wanting to have a clear mind when speaking to this wizard (You know sometimes when you eat candy, you get a sort of sugar rush and you focus on the candy, not on anything esle, that's what I'm referring to here. Okay back to the fanfic). Harry sat down on a nearby chair, his mind pondering the reason behind Dumblemore wanting to see him after he found out he was not a wizard but something esle. "Harry, it comes to my attention that you been troubled lately. Your friends are very worried about you and I'm worried as well. Is there anything bothering you Harry, that you'll like to talk about." Dumblemore informed Harry as he stared at Harry intently, making Harry feel uncomfortable as though the wizard could see right through him. "It's nothing, I just became aware of some things I wasn't aware of before. It's nothing to worry about." Replied Harry softly as he looked down at his feet. "Harry there is another reason I called you here. You see I know about your origins Harry, Your not a wizard at all, not even human. Your mix between an ancient race called Draconian, a demon, and an angel, it seemed these traits were inherited from your parents. I have been aware for a while now, that you are going to have a child Harry on your 18th birthday and I called you here to ask for a favor. You see Harry I need you to destroy your child, there is a spell that disrupt the birth process with no harm towards you. This child has to be destroyed Harry, I know you'll feel like it's your child Harry but you have no idea who's the other part of your child, it could be pure evil and be able to destroy the world. Please Harry, for the sake of the world, destroy this child."Dumblemore explained as he watched Harry's emerald widened in surprise than narrow in realization. Emerald eyes darken with rage, hate and betrayal. Objects began to fly around the room destroying everything in sight. "So Ron and Hermione told you the truth about me, I should have known they couldn't be trusted. What a fool I was, but no longer will I let you people control me, I never destroy my child even if it meant the destruction of this world. Good-bye headmaster, it seems we have nothing more to discuss. You heard my decision, now leave me in peace." Harry exclaimed coldly as he stormed out of Dumblemore's office, leaving a shaken Headmaster.   
As Harry left the office, he fell on his knees, tears springing to his eyes, "Why?" He whispered as he slowly stood off and ran to his common room. On his way, he bumped into his so-called bestfriends that stared at him guiltily. _They should be_ Harry thought as he glared at them with renewed vigor. "Harry, we been looking for you. We wanted to tell you that it's for the best, Harry you have to destroy the child in order to save us all. After all, What's one life compared to thousands. Think rationally Harry, you know what you have to do." Pleaded Ron and Hermione as they stared at Harry with compassion. Harry closed his emerald eyes so his tears would not be seen. "What is wrong with you people?! This is my child we're talking about, would you want to kill your child? It's not even born yet, it hasn't been created, and you all ready want to destroy it. Your all a bunch of monsters, I don't know why I ever trusted any one of you guys. I hate you and I will always hate you!" Harry cried out as he ran off, pass the common room, he just kept running, not paying attention to where he was going, as long as it was far away from everything.   
Harry found himself in front of a green door with a portrait of a perfect night sky filled with beautiful glittering stars and a bright full moon. The entrance to headboy's room suddenly opened, A teenager of the same age as Harry was apparent with bright silver-gray eyes and shoulder length blond locks of hair. "Harry?" The beautiful teenager known as Draco whispered as Harry suddenly jumped into Draco's arms. "I just want to forget everything. I just want to feel loved, Draco," murmured Harry as his body shook with sobs. Draco's silver-gray eyes stared into Harry's emerald eyes for a long moment before Draco's hand gently wiped the tears from Harry's bright eyes before asking "Harry, do you truly know what you are asking for Harry? Do you understand the consequences? You might regret this decision Harry. Are you willing to take that chance, that risk?" Harry smiled, his first smile the whole day "Yes Draco, I want this, make love to me." Draco smiled at Harry and gently lifted Harry in his arms and carried Harry inside his room towards the bed, the door softly closing behind them.  
  
~ All right, this is your only warning, this is where the lemon starts, if you would prefer not to read this lemon between two males, than skip through the lemon until the lemon is done, although I wouldn't recommend it since the lemon is a big part of this story. ~  
  
Draco gently led Harry on the bed and carefully covered Harry with his body, emerald eye locked with silver-gray and became lost in the depths of beautiful eyes. Draco and Harry slowly leaned in closer to each other until their eyes were almost touching, "Are you sure?" Draco whispered as Harry smiled and nodded in answer. Before Harry could catch his breath, he soon found his lips captured passionately by Dracos in an incredible kiss that send tingles throughout Harry's entire body. Harry soon found himself moaning into the kiss as the kiss became more urgent and passionate as their tongues dueled with each other. Reluctantly, both teenagers broke the kiss as they parted for air and looked at each other once again with trust and love.  
Soon Draco and Harry unable to control themselves since they were lost in each other's eyes, removed their clothes until they were both naked and panting. Draco smiled at Harry and winked as he began to trail kisses down the willing body, stopping before he came to Harry's most sensitive area. Harry gasped and moaned as Draco gently trailed kisses down Harry's chest until he came upon a nipple. Draco softly suckled on Harry's nipples until each were hard and moist causing Harry to moan and tremble with need and just when emerald eyes glazed over with lust and passion. Draco stopped suckling Harry's nipples and trailed kisses lower until he reached Harry's manhood. Harry moaned and instinctually opened his legs to give Draco more access, as if an award for this action, Draco captured Harry's lips once again and as they lost themselves in the kiss. A bright golden aura was covering their bodies, making them feel a comforting warmth and beginning an ancient ritual.  
Harry smiled in the kiss as he felt Draco intertwined their hands, as they kissed. As Harry tried to loosened one of his hands from Draco's to return some of the pleasure that Draco bestowed on him, Draco broke the kiss and held up one finger and swayed it back and forth in front of Harry's face as if Harry was misbehaving child. "No, Harry, just lay back and feel my love for you." Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he leaned to nibble on Harry's earlobe to produce another arousing moan from Harry. Harry moaned and smiled as he noticed that Draco's silver-gray eyes had darkened with pleasure. "As you wish Draco." Harry murmured softly as he closed his eyes and relaxed so he could just feel the pleasure. As if sensing this, Draco smiled and released Harry's earlobe to trail kisses down Harry's chest once again until he reached his goal, Harry's erect penis glistened with pre-cum as Harry's moans increased. Draco licked his lips and gently took the tip of the penis in his mouth, sucking on the tip until Harry was trembling from pleasure and lifting his hips in order to get more of Draco's mouth over his penis. Draco hands held down Harry's hips, as he soon brought Harry's entire penis within his mouth and began gently sucking on it until Harry cried out Draco's name repeatedly.   
Harry's hand caressed Draco's cheek and Harry whispered "Draco stop, I don't want to cum, until your within me." Draco released Harry's cock slowly and licked his lips and nodded. Draco muttered a spell and a bottle of lotion appeared in his hands, "This shall make it easier." Draco murmured as kissed Harry to distract him as one of his hands poured some of the lotion on his fingers. Draco released Harry's lips, and looked deeply with Harry's as if telling him once we do this, there's no going back. Harry just smiled brightly at Draco, his eyes shining with love and nodded. Soon Harry found himself moaning loudly after some pain as Draco's fingers stretched the interior of his anus, Draco suddenly stopped as he finished preparing Harry and smiled at Harry before putting lotion on his penis. Harry's instinctually wrapped around Draco and pushed Draco's penis towards his entrance. As Draco slowly entered Harry's entrance, Harry gasped at the new feeling, it hurt little and felt strange but at the same time, it felt pleasurable and Harry felt complete, a feeling he had not felt in the longest time. As soon as Draco's penis was completely in Harry's entrance, Draco pulled out and thrust back in, soon Harry and Draco began a rhythm, both of them meeting thrust and thrust and their rhythm became faster until Draco began hitting Harry's prostate and they soon found climax at the same time, screaming each other names as Draco's cum filled Harry'd interior. The bright-golden aura that surrounded the couple the whole time began to fade away until it appeared it wasn't there in the first place.  
  
-Okay this is end of the lemon, I don't think it's that's great but I tried.-   
  
"I love you Draco." Harry whispered as he felt Draco's arms wrap around him in a loving embrace as Draco gently pulled out of Harry's body. Harry felt a sudden lost so he embraced Draco more tightly, unwilling to let go anything soon. Draco kissed Harry lightly and murmured "I love you too Harry, no matter what happens, remember I love you." Harry nodded slowly as his eyes closed and he fell asleep cuddled next to Draco. Draco smiled sadly as he looked at Harry's sleeping form, "Forgive me Harry." He whispered as he closed his eyes and held Harry closer for the last time.  
  
-The Next day  
  
Bright Emerald eyes opened and Harry smiled as he recalled the night before, despite the horrible things that happened, he was glad he had Draco. _Speaking of Draco, where was he? _Harry thought as he realized Draco's warm body was missing from the comfortable bed. Harry carefully stood up, still a little sore from last night's events and gathered the blanket around his naked form. His emerald eyes surveyed the room until he noticed white letter attached to a small package on top of Draco's desk. Harry walked over to the desk and picked up the letter, reading it silently.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
If you are reading this letter my love, it means that I'm no longer with you. I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't want to bring you more pain but I was sent on a mission to find out Voldemort's whereabouts. I know your thinking, Why me? Why didn't I refuse? I'm sorry Harry, I wanted to find out where that asshole dwelled so you can kill him for us Harry. That Bastard killed our families, I want him to pay, at the time I accepted this mission, I never knew if I was going to be missed but now I know I had you. I love you Harry, but I'm not going to beat around the bush, we won't see each other again. Enough about me, Harry once you read this, open the package, I left for you. It was going to be a promise ring but now it's the token of my love for you. Cherish it always as I cherish your love, just know I'm glad we had made love the night before, it gave me a wonderful memory that I will cherish until my last breath is taken. I love you Harry, I will always love you.   
  
-Draco  
  
Tears suddenly glistened in emerald eyes and the letter dropped on the floor as Harry fell to his knees, his hands holding on tightly on the small package that was attached to the letter. Harry unwrapped the package and opened ring-box to gasp in surprise as a bright silver-emerald ring greeted him. The band of the ring was made of pure jade, the artist curved the band into two hands intertwined holding a bright emerald shaped heart stone in the middle with a small silver key within the emerald heart. An engraving inside the emerald heart glowed as Harry stared into it, _HP & DM forever_ than _the holder to the key of my heart, I love you-DM. _Harry cried silently as he put the beautiful ring on his finger. "I love you too Draco, and I'll make sure they'll all pay for taking you away from me." Harry promised as he stared at the ring on his finger.  
  
-End of Part One  
  
So what does everyone think? Please review please. No flames! If your wondering why Harry's glasses isn't mentioned, it's because he doesn't need it anymore, when he discovered who he was, he gained back his original sight. Oh I know my lemon wasn't that great but I really tried, I'm just not used to writing lemons since I never truly wrote one before. **  
  
**


	3. Part Two

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay but here is the new chapter for Forbidden secrets, thank you all my reviewers for your support and reviews. Especially you Anne, since I updated, I hope you won't kill me now, LOL.

Part Two: The Birth of Tenshi, the revival of darkness.

_Tears suddenly glistened in emerald eyes and the letter dropped on the floor as Harry fell to his knees, his hands holding on tightly on the small package that was attached to the letter. Harry unwrapped the package and opened ring-box to gasp in surprise as a bright silver-emerald ring greeted him. The band of the ring was made of pure jade, the artist curved the band into two hands intertwined holding a bright emerald shaped heart stone in the middle with a small silver key within the emerald heart. An engraving inside the emerald heart glowed as Harry stared into it, HP & DM forever than the holder to the key of my heart, I love you-DM. Harry cried silently as he put the beautiful ring on his finger. "I love you too Draco, and I'll make sure they'll all pay for taking you away from me." Harry promised as he stared at the ring on his finger._

A beautiful young draconian slept soundly as he lay upon a bed made of flowers into a bright emerald room that matched the young draconian eyes. His long strands of chestnut-colored hair colored his slender body. The beautiful draconian was Harry and he was transported into another place, faraway from his paradise he found and he was now wearing a beautiful emerald-colored robe that clung to his body in all the right places. Harry seemed to glow in the strange place, and around him was soft white angel feathers that drifted around him as if emphazing the purity of his soul. Last Night was destined birth of his child and Harry's transformation into draconian. His body had transformed into a more fey-like form with the pointy ears of a elf and the slender, muscular body of a angel and wings of a angel. His emerald eyes had grown brighter and now held golden sparks within its pupils that danced merrily within the emerald pools of his eyes. His hair had grown fuller and more beautiful and now was as soft as a baby's bottom. Harry had fully grown into his beauty and inheritence, his destiny had just begun. Harry slept soundly even as a dark figure appeared in the room and glazed upon him for moment with a small bundle in his arms before vanishing into the shadows.

Harry groaned as he opened his emerald eyes, his hands automatically went to his lower abdomen, making sure the baby within him was safe, but he soon gasped in terror as his hand lay upon a flat, muscular stomach. His emerald eye filled with fear and panic instantly over his child's safety and he frantically looked around the room, searching for any sign of his child. As his eyes searched the room, his hands were searching his abdomen for any sign of an incision, a sign that his baby was still alive and somewhere in the facility but there was no sign of any incision upon his abdomen and Harry wondered if the baby was truly delivered from his body or was brutally taken away from him. He loved his baby above everything esle and he knew he was only capable of carrying a baby because of the special magic flowing within him and a tragic fate placed upon him. He couldn't understand why he was chosen to carry a baby, why he always had to be different for from everyone esle. Being a different race only added to more pain for the magic world's golden boy and he had left the magic world behind, hoping he would be able to have normal life with his child. Was he wrong? Was all his hopes futile? As Harry drifted into these dark thoughts, his sharp ears suddenly heard faint baby crying, his sense instantly alerted him that it was his child and he stepped out of the bed and ran towards the sound, never paying attention to his surroundings, the only thought on his mind was his child.

Harry found himself running into beautiful garden, filled with blooming plant-life of every species that seem to call out and sing of happiness and life of their garden paradise. For a moment, Harry found himself captivated by the beauty and tranquility of the garden before a baby's cry interrupted his captivation. Harry ran deeper into the garden until he came upon a beautiful crying baby with small dragon-like wings, silver-gray eyes, dark brown hair, pointy ears, and soft pale skin. The little baby sat in front of a beautiful fountain that shown an angel gazing upon the heavens. Harry ran over to his child and gently took him into his arms as silent tears fell from his eyes. His son was safe and heathly, a bright smile of relief appeared on Harry's face as he gazed upon his beautiful child that greatly resembled his lost love. The baby stopped crying as soon as Harry held him within his arms but his silver-gray eyes looked upon Harry with both fondness and curiousity, Harry suddenly realized he never named his child and gently sat down on the surpisely dry grass and held his baby close to him as he thought of the perfect name for his child. He would call him Ryu James Potter, named after his lost love; he held Ryu warmly in his arms and smiled brightly at his now sleeping son. He was a father now and he was happy to have Ryu within his arms, as he gazed upon his child, he vowed he would never let anyone take his child away from him or harm him in anyway.

Suddenly a dark chill fell upon Harry and trembled with sudden cold as he held Ryu more tightly against him so the child will still be warm by sharing his body heat. Harry was suddenly filled with fear as he slowly stood up and backed away from the fountain that was radiating a dark energy. He slowly backed away from the fountain before breaking into a sprint to get away from the darkness he felt within that garden, he kept running and he never looked back as he ran through the strange surroundings around him. He never saw the figure emerge from the portal within the fountain with the shoulder-length blond hair and the cold eyes. Harry cried out in alarm as he found himself at a dead end, he glared at the wall with anger but the wall stood its ground and seemed to radiate dark magic as well that caused Harry to wonder the location of the place he found himself struck in. Harry quickly turned around as he felt a dark presence behind him and gasped in shock at the figure that stood before him.

-End of Chapter Three

Can you guess who the figure is? I'm sorry if this chapter was short after the long wait and wasn't that good, it was pretty late when I started writing this chapter but I finished it and I hope everyone enjoys it. Review and you just might get the a new chapter sooner then you think.

Author's chapter note: Truthfully I had no idea where I'm going with this story, I'm just making it up as I go along. I did want Harry to have his child and I made it male and named him Ryu James Potter because I figured that would the perfect name to name Harry's child especially since Ryu means Dragon in Japanese and I figured that Harry would name his child after Draco since Draco means dragon also and I also gave him the middle name James after Harry's father because I feel Harry would want his child to have his father's name.


End file.
